If Ravenpaw stayed
by Sandfall
Summary: what if Ravenpaw stayed? well i don't know if it went like this or not but i'll try it out. Please R&R. On Hold
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Note:** this is after the Prologue

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Bluestar- Blue-gray she-cat; blue eyes

**Apprentice,** Firepaw

**Deputy**: Tigerclaw- big dark brown tom, amber eyes, with unusually long front claws

**Medicine cat**: Spottedleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with lovely dapple pelt

**Warriors**

Whitestorm- big white tom

**Apprentice,** Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Dustpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom, with dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Mousefur- small dusty brown she-cat

**Apprentice,** Ravenpaw

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat, Blue eyes

**Apprentice,** Graypaw

**Apprentice**

Dustpaw- Dark brown tom, Amber eyes

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat, Green eyes

Ravenpaw- black tom with white tail tip, blue eyes

Graypaw- longhair gray tom, blue eyes

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom, flame color, Green eyes

**Queens**

Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes

Brindleface- Pretty tabby she-cat

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat

**Elders**

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan, virtually blind and deaf

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in Thunderclan

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Patchpelt- small black and white tom

Dapplepelt- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with lovely dapple coat.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Medicine cat**: Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

**Warriors**

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom

**Apprentice,** Brownpaw

Boulder- silver tabby tom

**Apprentice,** Wetpaw

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom

**Apprentice,** Littlepaw

Nightpelt- black tom

**Apprentice**

Brownpaw- brown tom

Wetpaw- gray tabby tom

Littlepaw- very small tabby tom

**Queens**

Dawncloud- small tabby she-cat

Brightflower- black-and-white she-cat

**Elders**

Ashfur- thin gray tom

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Tallstar- a black-and-white tom, with a very long tail

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Crookedstar- a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

**Deputy:** Oakheart- a reddish brown tom

**Cats outside clans**

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a board, flatten face

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten, that lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Barely- black-and-white tom, that lives on a farm close to the forest


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors!!

Prologue

Sunstar walked towards the gathering Thunderclan cats one yowl louder then the others, "why is only Thunderclan cats pose to be here not all of Starclan?" It was a pretty light brown she-cat with long-fluffy fur, and amber eyes. Sunstar notice a large orange tom the color of autumn leaves with amber eyes and big white paws, jump up on a rock and yowl for quite

"Me and the future of Thunderclan leaders didn't want the other clans to here this, may the cats up to Sunstar come up here?" Thunderstar yowl out into the clearing everyone waited for the three leaders to get up there, one was a dark gray tom with large, unblinking amber eyes. The next one was a dark ginger tom, with blue eyes. The last a tom with yellow tabby stripes, green eyes, and long fur, Thunderstar smiled

"Nice to see you guys Owlstar the gray tom, Redstar the ginger tom, and Sunstar the yellow tabby striped tom, the cats after me." Thunderstar greeted them.

"Nice to see you Thunderstar" all three greeted back.

"Yes to business, Tigerclaw is trying to get ride of his apprentice Ravenpaw, but we will not let him drive Ravenpaw away we must do something" Thunderstar yowl his voice was strong and clear so ever cat could hear.

"Lets send Bluestar a sign about it!!" yowl a pale silvery gray tom.

"We can't she'll go nuts when she finds out about her loyal so-called deputy" yowled a gray she-cat with darker flecks, cats voice rose up in the night sky as the agree with the gray cat.

"Be quite" growled Redstar, as he lashed his ginger tail to each side of him. Every cat in the clearing stopped talking at once. They waited for the past leaders to speak.

"The only thing we can do is send the medicine cat a warning" murmur Sunstar the one before Bluestar.

Spottedleaf was grooming herself in her den, she looked out side and saw a shooting star she gasp and stood up shaking her pelt and ran out of her den towards the leader's den where she knew Bluestar was. As she got there she could smell Tigerclaw in with her she stop outside and called in "come in" came Bluestar's voice. Spottedleaf padded in and bowed her head.

"Bluestar can I talk to you alone, without Tigerclaw," Spottedleaf meow in her gentle voice, Bluestar nodded and Tigerclaw left. "Bluestar I saw a Raven being killed by a Tiger."

"What? You saw an omen" Bluestar mutter as she stood up quickly.

"Yeah a tiger killing a raven, the only Tiger and Raven I know is Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw, so Tigerclaw going to kill his apprentice" hissed Spottedleaf.

"but Tigerclaw will never do that" Bluestar meow to Spottedleaf, her blue-gray standing up.

"Yeah well why would Starclan send it to me then?" Spottedleaf pointed out.

"I guess I'll give Ravenpaw to a different warrior and hopefully, Tigerclaw won't kill him and I'll have them stay away form each other" Bluestar replied as she got up.

"Thank you" purred Spottedleaf as she followed Bluestar out of her den. Bluestar jump on the high rock and yowled,

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey join us beneath the High rock, for a clan meeting." Cats came out of their den and gather around queens, apprentice, and elders on one side and the warriors on the other side. Bluestar waited until they gathered around she saw the two cats she wanted.

"You are wondering why I called this meeting-" Bluestar started

"Well duh we want to know" Mousefur called out.

"Well will Ravenpaw step up" Bluestar called ignoring Mousefur. Ravenpaw walked up to Bluestar. "Mousefur, you will be Ravenpaw's new mentor"

"What! You can't do this" a voice rang out in the clearing, and it was Tigerclaw's

"Yes I can you are strip of your apprenticeship." Growled Bluestar, more calmly she said "Starclan wanted me to." Gasp rippled through the clan.

"Starclan wanted you to?" ask Runningwind

"Yes, and Willowpelt you will be Graypaw's mentor," Bluestar purred as she jump down, Willowpelt and Mousefur touches nose with their apprentice. "oh before this clan meeting is over, if I see Tigerclaw even go near Ravenpaw he will be strip of his Deputyship also" cats looked at each other and Firepaw could see that Tigerclaw's face darken at what his leader had said.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own warriors

**Note:** It won't really follow the series, but some parts it will.

Chapter 1

Ravenpaw woke up to Firepaw poking him in the back, he sat up and yawn, "What do you want?" Raven mutter.

"Mousefur and Willowpelt going take you and Graypaw on a hunting party and Bluestar taking me to the training hollow to train, then she wants me, you, and Graypaw, go hunting for the elders after words" Firepaw explain, as he flicked his tail to the one side.

"Ok," Ravenpaw mutter and got up and stretch and went outside of the den and towards the entrance to the grouse tunnel and waited for Willowpelt, Mousefur, and Graypaw. Ravenpaw looked up towards the sky it was cloudy and tonight was the gathering he wonders who was going probable Sandpaw, and Dustpaw for they are older then he was. He yawns once more he caught a glimpse of gray and pale gray. They got closer that Ravenpaw could make out that it was Graypaw and his mentor/mother Willowpelt.

"Where's Mousefur?" Ravenpaw ask as they got close enough to hear him.

"she is talking to Bluestar" meow Graypaw as he sat next to Ravenpaw and started to groom himself. Ravenpaw got up,

"I'm going to get something to eat while I'm waiting" and he walked of to the fresh-kill pile and grab himself a mouse, something small but filling, he lay down right their and ate he notice Darkstripe was coming, Ravenpaw just took the last mouthful and got up and walked away back towards the hunting patrol mousefur was just getting there. Ravenpaw bounded the last couple fox length away.

"Ok Bluestar wants us go near sunningrocks, and hunt there," Mousefur was saying to them as they left camp, they walked up the ravine and padded towards the Riverclan boarder, Ravenpaw stop and everyone else did and looked at him, he slowly got into a hunting crouch and stalk towards the thrush that was eating a worm, it didn't hear Ravenpaw until it was to late, Ravenpaw jump and killed the thrush with a quick bite to the neck and he walked back to the waiting patrol.

"Well done young Ravenpaw" meow Willowpelt in a gently voice. Ravenpaw smiled and bow his head to here and scrape some leaves and dirt over his fresh-kill once he was done they moved on. Graypaw stop this time and stalk of into the bush but came back seconds later with nothing.

"Fox-dung" Graypaw was muttering.

"Next time you'll get it" Ravenpaw said to his friend.

"Yeah your right." Graypaw meowed back.

* * *

The sun was going down, as Bluestar jump on top of the highrock. She yowled the ancient summoning words. "All cats old enough to gather their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting" cats gather and waited for Bluestar to beginning.

"Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Mousefur, Darkstripe, Runningwind, Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, One-eye, Patchpelt, Dappletail, Frostfur, Brindleface and Goldenflower are going to the gathering of course Tigerclaw will stay here and watch the clan and Spottedleaf will come also" she announce once all the cats quieted down. "now that cats I called to come meet at the entrance so we can go" then she jump of the rock and walked towards the grouse tunnel cats where following her Ravenpaw, walked along side Graypaw and Firepaw.

"I can't believe we are going on a gathering!" Ravenpaw meow happily.

"Wonder what Sandpaw, and Dustpaw will think of this" Graypaw whisper only Firepaw and Ravenpaw could hear. Ravenpaw flicked the white tip of his tail to one side then the other.

"Who knows? So Firepaw, Graypaw what kind of warrior name do you want?" Ravenpaw ask as they where in the forest by now.

"I want to be known as Grayfang!!" Graypaw meow, as he twitches his ear.

"I want to be known as Fireclaw" Firepaw hissed lightly, "What do you want to be known as, Ravenpaw?"

"I don't know maybe Ravenfeather" Ravenpaw finally meow, they got there they had to wait for Bluestar's signal to go down to the gathering, when she did everyone ran down towards the others, once in the clearing Ravenpaw trotted away form Firepaw and Graypaw towards the elders to listen to their stories.

"One-eye, Patchpelt, can you tell us about Bluestar?" ask Ravenpaw before the other cats can say something.

"well, young Ravenpaw, when She was born to Moonflower she was the runt of the litter just like you were, her sister and only sibling was Snowfur, she had Whitestorm, well you see we thought Bluestar would never be our leader because how small she was we thought Tigerclaw would, but before she became…" Patchpelt was talking Ravenpaw saw Graypaw, and Firepaw slip next to him "Deputy she had kits, three of them, but they died form a fox, so she became deputy under Sunstar, and then when he died she became Leader" Ravenpaw nodded and twitch his tail.

"that was good Patchpelt" Ravenpaw meow. A small tabby tom came towards the group and sat down he looked younger then six moons old.

"What are the ancient clan names?" ask the tabby.

"Tigerclan, they hunt at night" meowed Firepaw

"Lionclan, they loved the warmth of the sun, and Spottyclan I think was the last" meow Graypaw.

"No, Graypaw it was Leopardclan, they loved to climb trees" meow Ravenpaw.

"Is their another one?" ask the Tabby again.

"I don't think so." Meow Ravenpaw.

"You are right young Ravenpaw their was only three clans back then," meow One-eye she turn her attention to the tabby tom "are you a Shadowclan apprentice?"

"Y-yes" stuttered the tabby

"You look small for six moons old" One-eye murmur

"My mother was small" was the tabby answer as he turns and ran away. Just then a yowl came form the great rock there stood the three leaders: Bluestar her gray-blue fur was now silver, Brokenstar sitting their looking mean, and Crookedstar sat there watching everything.

"We can't start" yowl someone "Windclan is missing!"

"Well its getting late and we have to" yowl Brokenstar "I'll go first, cats of all clans, Shadowclan is flourishing with kits, Dawnflower had three kits two sundown's ago. We also have a new warrior, Wetpaw is now known as Wetfoot" Ravenpaw could see a gray tabby tom held his head up in the air as Shadowclan cats yowl approvingly. Brokenstar stepped back and Crookedstar took his place.

"Riverclan's deputy Oakheart had died and the new Deputy of Riverclan is Leopardfur!!" Crookedstar yowl everyone started to yowl Leopardfur's name. Crookedstar flicked his tail and everyone quieted down. "Mistyfoot is pregnant with kits and in a moon they will be born, that's all for Riverclan" Crookedstar step back and Bluestar step forward.

"Thunderclan is doing fine, our queen Frostfur had four kids." Bluestar yowl "that is all. This meeting is-" before she could say over a clash of thunder was heard and then like out of no where you could here a train coming but it was a train it was a twister! Cats ran they didn't care where they went, they couldn't hear their leader over the noise, Ravenpaw was scared he ran towards the river once he got there, he felt Firepaw, and Graypaw with him, it was shallow where they crossed once they got to the other side the clearing was cleared Bluestar was seconds later on the other side with them, they could see a whirl wind going in a clock wise. it seems like moons the twister disappear like that, cats slowly came out of their hiding spot, the ones that ran across the river walked back to the clearing, once the were there their leaders yowl for their clan they walk to their leader.

"I'm going to call each cats name I took here when I call yours say here" yowl Bluestar. "Frostfur?"

"Here"

"Patchpelt"

Nothing

"Patchpelt?"

"He's not here!"

"Well find him once I know everyone else is here, Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw?"

"Here" all three yowls at once.

"Whitestorm, One-eye, Dappletail, Runningwind, and Brindleface?"

"Here" all five yowls.

"Goldenflower, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Mousefur?"

"Here" all four yowls back.

"So only Patchpelt gone missing…" meow Bluestar "let's split up and find him. I'm going to talk to the other cats to see whom they are missing" Ravenpaw saw Graypaw shot away, he realizes that Patchpelt was Graypaw's father. He got up and went one why calling the old toms name he soon trip over something when he looked behind him to see what he gasp

"I found him" Ravenpaw yowl loudly. Ravenpaw's clan mates came towards him they gasp.

"He's dead" Willowpelt yowl as she pressed her nose to his cooling fur. Bluestar pushed her way forwards to see what's going on.

"Let Starclan light his way" murmur Bluestar as she bent down and touched her nose to his "Graypaw, Willowpelt can you carry him back?" they nodded and grab each side of him and started back to Thunderclan's camp. As they got back Willowpelt, and Graypaw set him in the middle of the clearing as Bluestar hoped on the highrock she yowl,

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the highrock!" Cats gather around and waited for their leader to speak. "Patchpelt had died at the gathering by a twister, Shadowclan is missing one of their elders, and Riverclan is missing one of their warriors." Cats gasp, "We will sit vigil for Patchpelt." Bluestar jumps down and padded up to Patchpelt and bent down and pressed her nose to his fur.

Ravenpaw walked to Patchpelt and bent down and whispers "you where a great cat Patchpelt and you serve this clan well, May Starclan have you as a loyal cat." It was close to dawn when Ravenpaw got up and went to the den to get some sleep.

**A/n:** how was that good bad or what? I didn't realize that Willowpelt was graypaw's mother when I did the prologue, but oh well. Please go to my profile and do my poll for my other Story please. ok you say patchpelt can't die because Willowpelt has another kit with him well she's pregnant but she didn't tell anyone yet, she's carring Swiftpaw.


	4. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry it took so long; I've been lazy for the last couple weeks so sorry. Oh and my other story I won't be updating it for a while so sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own warriors.

Chapter 2

Ravenpaw yawn and went outside of the apprentice den, yesterday they had a twister and camp wasn't that bad it has holes here and there it will take the elders, apprentices, warriors, and the queens about a day if they work together to get camp back to normal. Ravenpaw notice his mentor Mousefur, she was a small dusty brown she-cat, walking towards him.

"Ravenpaw, can you and Graypaw, and Firepaw go hunting we need fresh kill for the elders and queens" meow Mousefur as she flicked her tail down his side, she, Firepaw, a ginger tom apprentice, Graypaw, a long-hair gray tom apprentice, and Bluestar, a blue-gray she-cat leader, treats him like a normal cat, Tigerclaw his old mentor and Deputy, he is a huge brown tabby tom, and he is still spreading rumors about a cat that's telling Shadowclan when to attack. And somehow they think it was him but he knew he would never be able to do that.

Ravenpaw also held a secret on the Deputy, he knew who really killed Redtail, and Tigerclaw scare him to much to not tell but he had told Firepaw, who is still trying to figure out how to tell Bluestar. It was just new-leaf and they already had a twister, yeah they learn what it was form a kittypet, that's a cat who lives with a two-leg. Ravenpaw yawn and stretch before waking to get Graypaw, and Firepaw up, Sandpaw, a pale ginger she-cat, and Dustpaw, a Dark brown tabby tom, was still sleeping, and they usually grumpy if they get woken up, so Ravenpaw had to be quite waking Firepaw, and Graypaw up.

"Mousefur wants us going hunting so wake up," Ravenpaw hissed in Firepaw's ear then Graypaw's ear. They both got up and followed Ravenpaw out and each stretching showing their muscles as they did so. "Stop showing off," Ravenpaw purred.

"We where not" Graypaw and Firepaw said together. The three apprentices started out into the forest. They went over towards snake rocks to hunt, once they got there the three spilt up and went separate ways to see what they can catch. This side of the forest hasn't been touch by the twister; all the prey is hiding here.

Firepaw notice a mouse, and got into the hunter crouch and started towards the mouse, the mouse would hear you before seeing you so Firepaw lift his weight so he was making no sound at all, he got close enough to the prey and jump, killing it quickly.

At the same time Graypaw seen a rabbit, he got down wind because the rabbit will smell you before he sees you, so Graypaw got in the hunters crouch and slowly and soundless towards the rabbit, when he got close enough he jump, but the rabbit saw him and ran. Graypaw hit the ground where the rabbit stood minutes ago, Graypaw hissed as he watch his prey run.

"Dang it," Graypaw hissed angry.

Ravenpaw notice a sparrow couple of tail lengths away he got into the hunters crouch and slowly and soundlessly he made his weigh towards the bird, making sure he's down wind and not stepping to hard, when he got close enough he leaped, and bite the neck of his prey quickly killing it. Not before it shriek a cry of shock and surprise.

They went like this till sun high that's when they gather their prey and headed back when they got there they took some prey to the queens and the rest to the elders.

"Wow that's down" meow Graypaw as he lay down in the sunlight that was filtering in the canopy form up above them. Ravenpaw lay down also and started to groom his own pelt, as Firepaw lay down near Graypaw and started to share tongues with each other.

"Yeah," murmur Firepaw. Ravenpaw looked around the camp it was little bit damage but it looked fine now since the elders and some of the warriors put bramble thickest where the holes where.

"My Kits!! They're gone!!" wailed Frostfur; she was a white queen who was nursing four kits.

"What!!" Meow Tigerclaw as he ran over towards Frostfur. "Which ones?"

"Cinderkit, and Brackenkit" she meow pitifully, Cinderkit is a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, while Brackenkit is a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Bluestar came out of her den and ran over to Frostfur. Just then rain started to pour and the cats scattered to get dry.

"Spottedleaf is dead!!" wailed Brindleface as she pushes through the nursery ferns. The clan started to whisper among each other.

"Yellowfang did it!!" called out one of the cats.

"We don't know if she did" Bluestar voice rose over the clan murmurs.

"Shadowclan is all over the nursery, Yellowfang help Shadowclan steal the kits and kill Spottedleaf!!" wailed Patchpelt, a black and white tom.

"We don't know if it is her, after the rain we will find her and bring her back to see what she says," Blustar meow out clear and loud, commanding and wisely. "firepaw I want to ask you something" with that her and Firepaw went to her den. Ravenpaw walked to the nursery to see the kits and share tongues with Spottedleaf one last time. When he got there Darkstripe was guarding the entrance now and when he saw Ravenpaw walk up he snapped at him, Ravenpaw turn and ran towards his den to get away form him.

"Ravenpaw come on we got to go find Yellowfang" called Firepaw form the entrance of the den.

"Coming," Ravenpaw called back as he got up and went outside in the rain. They headed towards the gorse tunnel only to get stop by Tigerclaw.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Tigerclaw called out keeping his distance form them, because of Ravenpaw.

"They are going on a errand for me, and looks like he has loyal friends to help him find catnip, for one of the kits." Bluestar meow before Firepaw open his mouth.

"Can't it wait after the rain?" Tigerclaw ask Bluestar

"No, go you three, and be careful, may Starclan be with you" Bluestar called after them as the three apprentice ran out of camp into the forest following Yellowfang's scent trail.

**A/N:** they're you go yes I know I kinda did it going fast, like one minute its all nice and stuff and the next minute they are in trouble. And I'm sorry about the long await.


	5. Author Note

**Author Note:**I'll be stopping this until I got more Ideas for this story. I'm so sorry for not updating and putting this on hold, but I'm not really into this anymore, until I am their will be no more chapters. you can always send PM's or reviews telling me ideas if you want and maybe i'll get another chapter in if i get inspire to do so.

~ Sandfall


End file.
